bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Volt Luster
Volt is the Haos brawler of the Vexos. His Guardian Bakugan is Haos Boriates. Volt prefers to battle with Hexstar as his Bakugan Trap. Biography Volt debuted with Lync as the first Vexos appearing. He was defeated by Dan and Mira, loosing Haos Freezer in the process. He later appears with Lync in Alpha City, facing Ace and Shun in the tournament finals, losing and getting their Dimension Controller destroyed. Then when Mylene splits up the rest of the resistance and Volt battles Marucho and wins taking him hostage. Then he faced off against Baron in Gamma City, in a one on one where he was defeated. After the battle, Volt compliments Baron for winning. While Dan and Maxus Dragonoid were battling against Spectra and Maxus Helios, Volt was angerd when Mylene threw out Elico and Brontes. When Volt comes to battle Dan for the attribute energy, he is pushed at the back of the line by Spectra and Gus. He does not let Spectra and Gus bully him like this, but when he sees his Brontes in Gus's hands, he is very surprised. He is also puzzled when Brontes does not say anything. Gus tells him the truth: Gus and Spectra forced Brontes to evolve into Alto Brontes, using a Forbidden Card called Chaos Abilty X, and while doing so, they had sucked the soul out of him. When Volt found out what Gus did to his Brontes, he went to find him and brawled him to get back Brontes, all the while being caught with inner turmoil of not wanting to hurt his former partner. During the battle, Gus told him that if he wanted Brontes so much, how could he let King Zenoheld use the BT System on him, and gave him an offer to join him and Spectra, which he declined and was beaten there after. Volt later battled against Shun for the Ventus energy. He disguised himself as a samurai for a new attarction at an amusement park. After Shun left the tower Volt was able to locate him and they battled. Although they were evenly matched, Volt had the upper hand until Baron showed up and helped Shun. Volt and Shun acted as if they never met, despite battling against each other in the tournament finals, although it could be because they never interacted that much in season one. Then Mylene and him go to battle shun and baron and win taking the ventus energy due to the trap field. Personality While Volt is big and strong, he usually doesn't act without orders. Unlike his Vexos comrads, he respects his opponents as shown when he battles Marucho and defeats him, and after he loses to Baron he gains respect for him and let's him move on. Volt is also rather honorable, as he refuses to battle Dan after his battle against Spectra in the 31st episode, choosing instead to leave. He clearly stated that he won't kick a man when he is down in ther means to battle a brawler afterthey have just battled someone else. His former Guardian, Brontes, however, is very disrespectful and talks a lot more than he does. Volt loves his former partner Bakugan, Brontes. Because of this in Spectra rises Volt shows much hatred to Gus when he sees Alto Brontes in his palms in a new force evolution. He is even angrier when Gus says he stole Brontes' soul. Bakugan Volt is a Haos Brawler. He was the last Vexos who didn't have a Mechanical Bakugan. However, he uses one when he battles Gus in episode 33. But he was the first to get a Mechanical Bakugan Trap. * Haos Verias (Talked in episode 1) * Haos Brontes (Pre-evolved form of Mega Brontes) ** Haos Mega Brontes (Old guardian- Evolved under Gus's care) * Haos Boriates (New mechanical guardian) * Haos Dynamo (Bakugan Trap) * Haos Hexstar (Second Bakugan Trap) * Haos Freezer (Taken by Dan Kuso) Trivia * Mira tells Dan in Invasion of the Vestals that Volt is "the big guy with no brains" * Volt is often paired with Lync, signifying that they're either good friends or just find each other to be good Bakugan Tag-Team partners. * Volt is the only part of the Vexos that does not complain much when he loses probably because he is a true brawler. * Volt seems to be the nicest and most loyal of the Vexos. * Volt is the only one of the Vexos to care about his original guardian, Mega Brontes, after showing remorse about letting Mylene toss him away and demanding a fight with Gus to win Brontes back. Gallery File:Volt_Screen.JPG|Volt and Mega Brontes File:Volt_Combat_Set.png| Battles Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Vexos